1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable guide for guiding a cable installed between a fixing structure and a moving structure. This invention relates to a power supply apparatus for a vehicle slide door using the cable guide.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a power supply apparatus for a vehicle slide door is formed as follows: Terminal portions of the abutting type are provided at a slide door and a vehicle body, respectively. When the slide door is closed, the terminal portion on the door and the terminal portion on the vehicle body abut against each other to be electrically connected together, thereby supplying electric power from the vehicle body to the door via the two terminal portions.
In the above conventional configuration, however, there occurs a problem that although electric power can be supplied to the slide door when the slide door is closed, electric power can be not supplied to the slide door when the slide door is open.